


Entertainment

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: BDSM if you squint, Dom/sub, F/F, Masturbation, Punishment, Radley - Freeform, Smut, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna was Mona's only source of amusement while she was in Radley. Hanna thought it was the visits, but Mona found a better way to have fun after Hanna leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Vanderwaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/gifts).



> I decided to write a Vandermarin fic not only because it's my OTP, but because Miss_Vanderwaal suggested I write one, so I did. Enjoy!

  Hanna had just left, leaving Mona alone in the break room at Radley. She knew Hanna most likely hated her, and that she shouldn't still feel butterflies every time the blonde walked into the room but she just couldn't help it- Hanna drove her  _crazy._ Even if Mona knew that her ex-best friend would never feel the same.

\--------------------------------------

    _Mona sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She looked at the window and slowly started to comb her hair with her fingers. She heard the door open._

_Hanna walked in, and Mona smiled. "Hey, Mona". She gave a smile that lasted about a second before disappearing. Hanna sat down in a chair across from the brunette as the Radley nurse closed the door. "Hey". Mona's smile never fell from her face. "So, how have you been?" The brunette politely asked, her eyes shining. Hanna looked at her hands. "Fine," she answered. "How about you?"_

_"Okay," Mona replied. There was an awkward silence. She didn't want seeing Hanna to be like this. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hanna beat her to it. "Mona..." Hanna began. "I... I can't hate you. I know I should, but I can't." Mona's mouth stayed in a straight line as Hanna awaited a reaction. "I want to do something, and I know I shouldn't, but..."_

_Hanna moved to sit next to Mona on the old Radley bed. She looked the other girl straight in the eyes. Mona felt her heartbeat quicken as her eyes glanced at Hanna's lips, then back up._

_The blonde took Mona's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb along the smaller girl's wrist. 'Don't faint, Mona, don't faint.." She told herself. She wanted to kiss Hanna so badly. Her eyes widened as Hanna slowly leaned in towards her._

_Mona gasped as Hanna gripped both her wrists in one hand and pulled Mona towards her so her mouth was to the brunette's ear. Hanna tightened her grip. "You shouldn't have done the things you did, Mona." She said through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't be here, in Radley. You should be punished."_

_Mona's eyes were wide with shock and fear. Hanna looked into her dark eyes once more. "I've  seen the way you look at me, Mona. And I've come up with the perfect punishment for you." Hanna shoved Mona hard onto the bed, holding the brunette's hands above her head. The blonde shoved her thigh between Mona's legs, and the shorter girl bucked her hips. Hanna raised an eyebrow, but said nothing._

_Hanna pushed Mona's drab Radley uniform shirt up her chest until her breasts were revealed. Mona wasn't wearing a bra. "You slut," the blonde remarked, slowly dragging her hand up Mona's stomach._

_Mona struggled against the girl above her. "Hanna, please!" It was supposed to sound like a cry for help, a plead for mercy, but it came out as a whimper of pleasure. Hanna dragged her fingernails over the brunette's nipple and pinched it hard. Mona bit back a moan. She shifted her body, feeling her arousal throb between her legs. This shouldn't be getting to her, but God, it was **Hanna.** She couldn't control her body around her._

_Hanna played with one nipple while taking the other one in her mouth. Mona had thought of this moment many times before, but she'd expected Hanna to be soft and gentle. But feeling her bite her nipple, making Mona cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, drove her even more crazy than when she would lightly stroke herself, thinking of her blonde friend._

_Hanna lifted her head and tried to take Mona's shirt off. "I wonder how many times you've touched yourself, thinking about how I'd touch you." She said. Mona but her lip and looked Hanna on the eyes. "Maybe you did it during our sleepovers, right there, while we were sharing a bed." Mona shivered. "No, I never did it then." She almost whispered it._

_"Then when?" Hanna asked. "When did you? While you were spying on me?" Hanna had successfully removed Mona's shirt and was now working on her pants. The brunette felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry!" She cried, tears close to falling. "Is that what you want to hear?! I'm sorry!" Her voice broke at the last word. Hanna had finished with the pants and looked Mona in the eyes. "Yeah," she smiled, a real, Hanna smile. "That's what I wanted." Mona sobbed as Hanna pressed their lips together._

_Mona's heart jumped. It beating was all she could hear. Hanna let ho of Mona's wrists as she entered Mona with two fingers._

_Mona buried her hands in Hanna's hair and kissed her harder as she moaned. Hanna pulled back, and started a slow pace of in and out. "You're so wet," she said. Hanna curled her fingers before adding a third, making Mona cry out._

_"What can I say?" Mona replied. "You drive me crazy." Hanna grinned and kissed her again, adding her thumb to rub the brunette's clit. Mona whimpered as Hanna kissed down her chest and stomach._

_Hanna's mouth made contact with her clit and Mona completely lost it. She grabbed handfuls of blonde hair and bucked her hips hard against Hanna's skilled tongue._

_Mona moaned loudly as Hanna took her clit in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. She could feel her orgasm building, larger than ever before._

_"Oh my God, Hanna!" Mona cried out, bucking again. She was so close. 'Come on Hanna, just a few more licks...'_

_Hanna pulled her face away and removed her hands. All Mona felt was her pussy throbbing as her much-needed orgasm faded away. She whimpered. "Don't you dare give me puppy eyes, Mona. This is your punishment." Hanna said._

_Mona brought a hand down to please herself, but Hanna slapped it away. "Nuh, uh." Hanna spoke in baby voice. "Little Mona has to wait." Hanna moved her face back down and sucked Mona's clit softly. The shorter girl moaned. She tugged on Hanna's hair, but the blonde still pulled away. Mona groaned._

_Hanna spread Mona's folds and rubbed her painfully erect clit with the pad of her finger. Each slow circle sent Mona closer to the edge. Hanna dragged the finger down and entered the brunette with two, moving very slowly. She slowly increased her speed, while listening to Mona moaning her name._

_Hanna curled her fingers and closed her mouth around Mona's clit, sucking hard. But just as Mona was about to come..._

 

 _****__****_****Mona shot up, sweat sticking her sleep shirt to her back, while breathing heavily. She hadn't had a wet dream about Hanna in a long time, not since their last sleepover (It was awkward when Hanna woke up, asking if she was alright. She was much better than alright). But she definitely hadn't had one while she was in Radley yet.

   Mona felt the throbbing between her legs as she remembered the contents of her dream. Her hands found their way into her panties and she cupped her pussy, feeling how wet she was. The wet lace against the back of her hand told her that her underwear was soaked.

   Mona sighed as she rubbed her clit, picturing Hanna, and remembering what happened in her fantasy. Whimpering, she pushed two fingers inside herself and set a pace.

   Mona's eyes were shut tight, her heartbeat and hands increasing speed, as she came with a whiny moan. Her whole body shook and she whispered the name of a certain blonde as she came down from her incredible high.


End file.
